Departure
by TheOneWhoHopeForTheBest
Summary: Everything went downhill; his friend betrayed him and there was this man in black following him. Well, he was about to depart, that's why. Friendship8027!


**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

* * *

_Everything hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts._

_Someone stop this pain please. It hurts too much. I can't bear with this._

* * *

He stared as students walked out of the gates, leaving the premises to go back to their home for the day and as to not to incur the prefect's wrath – which by any means, was not good. His eyes swept by all of their expressions, to as many faces as his eyes could see. There were a lot of expressions; ranging from tired, angry, exasperated to cheerful face. Though, he never looked too long at their faces because it won't end well if their eyes met. No one wanted to be stared at by Dame-Tsuna.

He kept his back on the gate's wall, waiting for his friend to came out of the entrance with his ever-present smile on his lips.

Yamamoto had been his only friend since he could remember. He always helped him whenever someone bullied him and he was thankful for that. He had always been his savior since they were small, until now.

Though lately, Yamamoto had been quite busy with baseball.

It started when they entered middle school. As it was mandatory for them to enter a club, Yamamoto said that he'll try to enter the baseball club and when he hit a home run on his first hit, Yamamoto just hit it up with baseball. And not only in baseball, he became famous all around the school; for being athletic in all sports and being blessed with a good-look and easy-going attitude. Everyone adored him.

He, on the other hand, was a useless wimp who got no talent and was rejected by each one of the club, and also students and teachers alike. Not that he tried anything in the first place; having one friend was enough for him. Yamamoto had suggested him to enter the baseball club, but he refused; he's no good with the bat (even the coach didn't know how he could break all the equipments with just a single swing while he was looking away for mere seconds. He was banned from P.E for a month)

So because of that, they have to adjust their usual walk-home-together slightly. While Yamamoto was practicing, he had to wait for him. He didn't mind though, as long as he could go back together with his friend.

Snapping out of his daydream, he looked to the sky and noticed the sun was almost setting, _'Yamamoto is late today'_, he thought and then turned around, only to see that no one was on the yard anymore.

Deciding that he should start to go look for Yamamoto, he pushed himself off the wall and entered back into the school building, looking for his friend.

* * *

It was not a long walk from the front yard to the backyard – where the baseball club usually practiced. From afar he heard the sound of bat hitting balls; he slowed his pace down slowly. It was the last turn to the backyard, and hesitation suddenly gnawed upon him. _'Yamamoto must be practicing hard. I don't want to bother him, but…' _He bit his lips.

He was debating whether this will be a right choice or not, but in the end the brunet decided to just peek from the corner. Just as he did so, the coach shouted that they were finished for today. The baseball club members shouted their thanks before collecting their equipments.

Tsuna sighed in relief; what a perfect timing. He was about to go greet his friend when his ears caught on something.

"Hey, Yamamoto. Wanna go hang out somewhere after this?" One of Yamamoto's friends asked as he collected the baseballs.

The raven-haired male's familiar laugh echoes slightly in the evening air, it sounded slightly sheepish. "Sorry, Tsuna is waiting for me."

"You mean Dame-Tsuna? Oh come on, Yamamoto, he doesn't worth your time." Another one of his friends remarked, snickering lightly.

"Don't say that. He's my friend."

"If only he can actually walk without tripping at least once." They laughed merrily; unaware that the subject of their insults was listening. Not that they would've cared anyway.

"Just hang out with us for today. I bet Dame-Tsuna is already home by now. We're practicing longer than usual today after all."

Yamamoto seemed to contemplate about it for a while, "…Okay, I guess you're right. Tsuna must be home now, so maybe it won't hurt to go home with you guys today."

His friends pumped in joy while Tsuna stared at his friend's back sadly. He knew that one day this will happen. Yamamoto's baseball friends had been stealing him off of him, and Yamamoto himself didn't even seem to realize that. He couldn't blame him though. Who would want to prefer Dame-Tsuna over any matter?

If this goes one, he won't be surprised that one day, Yamamoto will forget about him completely. He bit his lips and crouched down, hugging his bag tightly. _'It hurts…' _Small drops of tears pooled in the corner of his eyes as he ducked his head.

After placing their equipments back to their place and changing clothes, the baseball club's members made their way out of the school ground, talking to each other merrily.

"By the way, Yamamoto, you stick to Dame-Tsuna like glue. Did he force you to be with him? Eww… that sounds kinda creepy."

"Hmm… No." Yamamoto replied, "He's my childhood friend. He was always bullied so I kinda pity him. I swore I will protect him." A pause. "But actually, it was because his mom asked me to help him if he was ever in a pinch, which was often. So I kinda feel it was my responsibility as a hero and just absentmindedly helped him. Haha… silly me." He joked, making his friends laugh.

As they turned the corner, they saw a figure crouching down; hugging what seems to be a bag. The taller teen's eyes widened when he recognized the person.

"…Tsuna?"

Tsuna looked up, stream of tears flowing down from his caramel eyes. "O-oh, Yamamoto. I'm sorry, I-I was just passing by. A-Anyway, I think I-I'll go home by myself." He lied, turning around to wipe his tears.

Yamamoto opened his mouth as to speak but soon found out he lost his speech. Oh my god. He did say a lot of mean words.

"T-Tsuna, I–"

"It's okay. I'm going home, bye!" Tsuna shouted, running toward the gate without looking back. He heard Yamamoto's friends snickering, remarking what a crybaby he was, but he didn't care. What hurt the most was Yamamoto's words. It hurts to be betrayed like that. He hiccuped and cupped his hand on his mouth to block off the sound. So all of his kindness was just because of such silly reason? That he protected him and became his friend all this time was just out of pity and just because his mother asked him to?

He clutched his shirt where his heart was and cried as he ran. Through his streak of clumsiness, he managed to hit his head on a wall, hard enough to actually make his forehead bleed, but he didn't care and continued to run.

Everything was blurring because of the tears and he felt dizzy because of the hit just now. He was just trying to stop all of these pains, but it didn't work. It hurts too much, much more than the pain on his forehead.

He ran and ran. He couldn't see anything clearly anymore and he heard someone shout his name before the dizziness of his head finally overtook his consciousness.

* * *

_It's dark here. I don't like the dark._

_Anybody here? Please answer me! I don't want to be alone._

_It hurts. Everything hurts._

* * *

He opened his eyes, gasping loudly. He sat up, glancing around the room he was in.

It was just his room, and from the sun shining through the cracks of his windows, he could safely assume that it was morning. He was sitting on his bed with the blanket pooling around his waist.

He tried to recall what was happening, but he couldn't remember how he got back home. He was pretty sure he fainted yesterday because of his headache.

He shrugged. _'At least, I'm back.'_

He stood up from his bed, and finally realized something wrong. He didn't hear or smell his mom's cooking.

Weird.

He looked to his night stand, and noted that it was almost seven, means that he somehow managed to get up early. _'…And it's Tuesday. Why didn't she wake me up?'_

He went downstairs and looked around for his mother, but he found the house empty, deserted of life, excluding him. He felt fear and worry pricking his heart but he was quick to stop it. "No, no, no, maybe mom is out?" He tried to reason. He knew that he was suck lying, though. He didn't sound convincing at all.

Talking about convincing, his eyes grew grim as he recalled yesterday's event.

_"__But actually, it was because his mom asked me to help him if he was ever in a pinch, which was often. So I kinda feel it was my responsibility as a hero and just absentmindedly helped him. Haha… silly me."_

He clenched his fist. _'No, I don't want to think about it.' _

He went back to his room upstairs and decided to get ready to school. Maybe his mother will be back when was back. Desperately trying to shove his friend out of his mind, he ran to school.

* * *

He arrived earlier than he had ever been in his life. He sat down in his seat and sighed in relief; Yamamoto hadn't arrived yet. He seriously didn't know what to do if he had; He was not ready after what happened. It was a huge blow to him, and the scar was still bleeding inside him.

Deciding that he had nothing better to do, he opted to stare at the sky as distraction. He thought of the most random things on Earth, avoiding flashes of memory in his mind. Though, no matter how hard he tried, his heart still stung in pain.

He had thought that Yamamoto was different from the others. He was different; he was his savior from his loneliness, the only one who wanted to play with him and even befriending him. He even protected him. A sad smile graced his lips, _'I should have known…'_

Amidst the brunet's sulking, he suddenly shivered real bad. He looked around, searching for the source of that chilling stare. It was as if ice was pressed against his very soul. It was so cold… and deadly.

He fidgeted on his seat when the stare had not left him yet, fear creeping up his spine. He was about to stand to look for the source, but the teacher entered the room, shouting at them to go back to seat, and started the homeroom.

The brunet sat back, feeling the chilling stare roaming his back. _'I have a bad feeling about this…'_

* * *

It was much later that Yamamoto finally arrived; it was almost lunch break. He entered the classroom and of course, was scolded severely by the teacher for being late.

He only replied with his usual grin, though he noted that it was strained, making the teacher pissed off and making his classmates laugh at his antics.

Tsuna on the other hand only stared at his books as if it was the most entertaining thing ever created on Earth, hands on his thighs. He was not ready to see him yet. He didn't have the courage to look at him in the eye, he was sure he'll cry.

"Tsuna…?"

The brunet looked up, reflexively reacting to the call. Their eyes met, but Tsuna was fast to turn to the side. The raven-haired teen didn't say anything, though lots of feelings were reflected in his eyes.

He silently sat down in his seat beside the brunet; his eyes occasionally glancing to Tsuna from the corner of his eyes.

When the bell for lunch rang, dread shot up in Tsuna. Yamamoto looked like he was waiting for lunch to approach him, but he was not ready yet. Even in the homeroom before, the latter had thrown a scratch paper to his desk. 'Let's have lunch together! *Smiley face*' was written on it. He was not ready to face him and the chilling stare on his back was not helping.

"Tsuna, let's have lunch!" The baseball player suddenly said, turning to him with a wide smile. Though there were hints of sadness in it.

"Uhh… I think I'll be okay eating alone. Bye." The brunet hurriedly ran out of the room.

"Wait, Tsuna!" He shouted, earning himself a weird look from his classmates, but he didn't care, he had to apologize soon.

Storming down the corridor after the small brunet, Yamamoto didn't care if Hibari would punish him afterward. All he cared about now was to get the brunet. It was not long before he caught up to him; Tsuna being in a disadvantage due to his lack of energy and Yamamoto being a promising athlete. They were currently near the stairway to the rooftop.

Tsuna panted, still looking away from the raven-haired teen that was holding his wrist tightly. Tears were already pricking in the corner of his eyes, but he was quick to blink it back.

"Wh-what is it?" he asked, not looking at him.

Yamamoto tightened his grip slightly as to not to hurt the young brunet, eyes narrowed in pain. "…I'm sorry, Tsuna." He said, ducking his head in apology.

Tsuna turned to him, confused eyes looking at him with bewildered face. W-well, he did want Yamamoto to apologize, but now what to do? Forgive him? Or should he keep his sulking behavior to make Yamamoto desperate for his forgiveness?

He blushed at the latter; it sounded so bitchy. He didn't even know he could think of something like that.

He hesitantly touched the taller-male's shoulder, giving it a small squeeze in assurance. "I-It's okay, Yamamoto. I understand." He glanced left and right, looking for the right word to say. "Besides, I… I think you're already bored having me as your friend. I know that someday, this will happen so I have prepared for it." The raven-haired teen looked up to his face.

"But it seems like I was not preparing enough." He whispered; a droplet of tear rolled down from his left eye, shining in contrast to his smiling face. He was trying to reassure the baseball player, but it failed. When he realized the other was looking at him, he pulled his hands and swirled around, wiping his tears quickly. "T-That's why, you d-don't have to apologize. It's–"

Suddenly, two warm arms wrapped around his neck, and the owner buried his face in the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I know that you're lonely lately, but I made baseball as my main priority. I'm sorry, Tsuna. I'm sorry. I really regret it." He felt tears wetting his shirt; Yamamoto was crying.

He was so shocked that without thinking, he turned around and hugged the teen back. "Don't c-cry, Yamamoto. I-It's not your fault."

Yamamoto didn't answer and just tightened his grip, as if he would disappear once he let his hands loose. He hesitantly raised his hand and rubbed a soothing circle behind the baseball player's back. The brunet sighed and looked to the corridor behind the baseball player, only to see something that shouldn't be there.

His eyes widened; there was a man, covered in black suit and black fedora with orange ribbon around it. He looked sharp and deadly, and his stare was directed only at him, with those cold, black eyes. Fear immediately shot up in him, his form went rigid.

The baseball player must have realized the change since he suddenly raised his head, glancing at Tsuna from the corner of his eyes. "What's wrong, Tsuna?" He asked, trying to gain his friend's attention.

"Y-Yamamoto, why don't we go back to classroom?" Tsuna asked urgently, his eyes not leaving the man clad in black.

Yamamoto looked at him in confusion and curiosity and followed his eyes; he saw nothing. "What's the matter, Tsuna?"

The brunet stared at him in disbelief. "Y-You don't see him?"

The other teen raised an eyebrow and shook his head in confusion. "Am I supposed to see something?"

"T-There's a man in black there! He's staring at us!" His voice had now turned full blown panic, flailing his hands toward the man's direction.

Yamamoto turned to the corridor and furrowed his brows, trying to see what his friend saw. But it was in vain, he didn't see anything at all.

"Tsuna." The said brunet turned to his friend, face contorted in fear. "W-What is it?"

The other didn't say anything at first, he was thinking. He was thinking so hard that Tsuna would have seen his brain gears working through his eyes. Suddenly he turned to him, smiling a thousand-watt smile. "Nee, Tsuna, why don't we skip classes for today?"

Tsuna stopped fidgeting and deadpanned at his friend. They had a man – probably a killer – behind them and he was suggesting to skip classes?

"Yamamoto look–"

"That's great, I think so too! Let's go!" He grabbed the smaller teen's wrist, dragging him down the corridors and out of the school. He ignored the brunet's yell, telling him to stop. They had something to do before it's too late.

"Wait, what about our bags?!" Tsuna yelled, trying to keep up with the raven-haired teen's long steps. He was already panting. He was tired to begin with after he ran after him; he didn't think he had the strength to run anymore.

"Yamamo– Oof!" Tsuna hit his face to Yamamoto's back, to which the latter apologized for for stopping so suddenly. He rubbed his face and looked around the place the other teen brought him to.

"…An arcade?"He trailed off, staring at the large, overly-decorated sign board above the entrance to the Arcade before turning to the taller-teen with a raised brow.

The asked teen grinned, putting his arm around the smaller brunet. "Yeah! It's been a long time since we went to one. C'mon, Tsuna! I'm paying!" He spoke excitedly, once again dragging Tsuna inside.

Tsuna sighed. He really ruined the mood.; though that was probably for the best. He then smiled exasperatedly at him. Well, he'll go along for now. With that, he followed the other teen's lead.

Atop the building across the arcade, a man in black was staring intently at the figure of the small brunet, a hand was put in his pocket to compliment his features.

He smirked.

"Heh, trying to run away?"

* * *

"Here you go! One vanilla ice cream with chocolate sprinkles and cherry, like usual." Yamamoto chirped happily. The people in the park gave him a weird look for being so loud, but he could be careless.

Tsuna smiled exasperatedly and took the ice cream. The taller teen sat beside him and enjoyed his own chocolate ice cream.

The park was calm, only a handful of people around. Some were parents who came to accompany their children, some were just people wasting their time or just taking a walk with their dog. while they, they just sat on the bench, silently enjoying the calmness of the environment and their ice cream.

Yamamoto sighed after he finished his ice cream, a wide smile stretched on his lips. He glanced to the side and saw that Tsuna was almost finished with his ice cream too. He blinked, then he suddenly grinned.

"Nee, Tsuna."

Tsuna turned to him curiously and yelped when Yamamoto suddenly pulled him to a one-arm hug and took a picture with his phone.

The brunet blushed and immediately tried to take the phone from the taller male. "W-What was that for?! Give me that!" He exclaimed, trying to reach the phone. But as Yamamoto was much taller, it was in vain.

"Oh, come on. Don't erase the picture. You looked cute anyway." He giggled, ruffling the small brunet's fluffy hair while still keeping his other hand in the air.

Tsuna pouted at him, crossing his arms defiantly. He couldn't accept that kind of treatment. He always wondered why people always treated him either as a useless, clumsy, trouble-magnet or a kid. Though the latter was better, it still hurt his pride as a man!

"Anyway, where do you want to go next?" The baseball player asked, smiling from ear-to-ear.

"Well, I don't really want to go anywhere."

"Hmm…" He hummed. "Then let's go eat somewhere. We skipped lunch and ice cream can't hold off for long."

"But I didn't bring mo–"

"I'll pay! Let's go!" Tsuna was once again dragged away by the raven-haired teen, his protests being ignored by the latter.

The man clad in black stared at their retreating back, arms crossed as he leaned to the tree, hiding in the shadow. His eyes sharpened at the raven-haired teen.

"You can't run."

* * *

It was a tiring-ly fun day. They had played to their heart content, ate ice cream, ate their belated lunch, took a walk around the town, and now they were just sitting on the hill, staring at Namimori's scenery.

He leaned to the tree bark behind him, Yamamoto doing the same beside him. This was the best day in his life; and he was glad Yamamoto was there for him. Though there was yesterday's mishap, he made up for it.

The breeze brushed his hair softly. Near the horizon, the sun was almost setting. When he felt eyes on him, he turned to Yamamoto, finally realizing that the latter had stared at him since long ago.

The brunet blushed. "W-What is it?"

Yamamoto smiled ruefully at him before he stood up, staring at the setting sun with deep sorrow in his eyes. Tsuna furrowed his brows, wondering what was in the other teen's mind. Though before he could spoke, the baseball player beat him to it.

"Nee, Tsuna. We still have one last place to visit before we call it a day."

"Where?" He asked curiously.

The other just replied with a smile before he took his hand and led him somewhere. The brunet just followed him obediently, trying not to question his friend's weird behavior.

The walk was silent, Yamamoto being silent while Tsuna was feeling awkward. The baseball player didn't seem like he wanted to start a conversation so he also didn't say anything, opting to stare at the other teen's back.

Since this morning, he had noticed that Yamamoto's back was slightly slumped, as if bearing a great sorrow he couldn't bear. But he didn't dare ask the problem, he wouldn't want to be labeled as nosy. They just made up; he didn't want them to have any mishap again. But then, seeing the other teen so sad was also very hard for him.

He spent his time wondering where they were going and what will happen, not really noticing the way they passed. He was finally snapped out of his reverie when he heard a door squeaking, being opened by his friend.

He looked at the sign board beside the gate and gasped. "N-Namimori's Graveyard?" He squeaked, clutching his friend's sleeve tightly in fear. Yamamoto chuckled, patting his head in reassurance.

"W-What are we doing here?"

The taller teen just winked at him. "You'll see."

They strolled along the stepping stones, Yamamoto being rather calm while Tsuna hid behind him, glancing right and left in anticipation. It was almost dark, not the right time to visit the graveyard. _'What is Yamamoto thinking?'_ he thought frantically. The brunet flinched when he suddenly heard soft footsteps from ahead of them and held onto the raven-haired teen's sleeve even more tightly, it must have hurt the latter. But Yamamoto didn't even flinch and just stared ahead, waiting for whatever was approaching them.

The brunet was most certainly surprised when a figure emerged from the distance, a very familiar figure. "M-Mom?!"

The brunette mother looked up, probably noticing them. There was something wrong with her; that was for sure. Her eyes were red and puffy, as if she spent the whole day crying and sniffing. Her face was also pale and she looked weak and fragile, as if the slightest weight will make her crumble down.

Light entered her eyes when she finally registered who was standing in front of her. She tried to pull of her smile, but it was painful to say that she failed miserably. "Oh… It's you Takeshi-kun."

Tsuna tilted his head in confusion when his mother didn't acknowledge him. "M-Mom, what's wrong? What happened?" He wanted to approach his mother and hug her, assuring her that everything was fine, but Yamamoto tightened his hold on him, not letting him go. "Y-Yamamoto, let go! It hurts! Please!" He begged, tears flowing out of his eyes as tried to pry his hand from his best friend. He wanted to go to his mother.

But Yamamoto didn't budge at all; he just stared at his mother with the same sad expression. "Yes. You should probably go back Sawada-san. It's not good to stay out so late. You've been here since morning."

His mother nodded, tears starting to stream out of her eyes once again. "I know. I think Tsu-kun also wouldn't be happy if I stayed like this. Please excuse me then, Takeshi-kun." She smiled one last time and left.

Tsuna was gaping there like an idiot as the scene played. Was this some kind of prank? If he remembered right, it was August now, not April.

"H-Hey, Yamamoto w-what happened?" He asked, dread now seizing his chest. Everything didn't make sense to him.

Once again, the said teen just smiled and continued to lead him through the graveyard. It was not a long walk before he stopped in front of a tombstone. It was a new one, seeing as the dirt around it was still fresh, and he gasped reading the name on it.

"…It's… It's my grave…" He whispered in disbelieve. His whole body became weak and his face paled. "W-what is happening? H-How could t-this happen?! I-I'm not dead! You see me, right, Yamamoto?" He asked, urging the other male. His eyes were wide like saucers; he didn't want to believe this. T-This is absurd! He's not dead!

Yamamoto didn't say anything. He then turned to him, a heart-breaking smile on his face. "I'm glad I at least have a chance to redeem what I have done yesterday. I'm sorry, Tsuna." He hugged him tenderly, like a precious little light.

Exactly at that moment, the sun was set.

"Wha–"

"Your time is up." A deep voice reverberated behind him. Yamamoto pried himself off him, finally seeing the man clad in black in front of him. Tsuna fearfully stared at him; his body had started shaking.

"Your soul slipped through my fingers on my way bringing you to face the chief of heaven." He tipped his fedora down, shadowing his eyes. There was darkness coiling around his body, as if as a protective barrier. "You are coming back with me."

"Wait, wait!" Tsuna shouted, pulling his hair in depression. "What actually happened?! I'm dead?! How could that be?!"

Yamamoto murmured, looking down and having his bang covering his eyes. "You died yesterday…You were hit by a truck after you ran away…"

* * *

_"__Tsuna!" He shouted, trying to earn his friend's attention. There was a truck coming his way._

_Tsuna did turn to him, but his eyes were already blank and he lost his consciousness, perhaps because of his bleeding head. But that was not the right moment to pass out._

_Then and there, he became an eyewitness to his friend's death; he saw in slow motion as the truck hit Tsuna's body, throwing it meters away and hit his body on the hard pavement. _

_There was blood; lots of it. People were already surrounding his body, while he stayed there, staring in disbelief._

_His eyes were wet; tears were running down his eyes without permission. _

_An ambulance then arrived and the medics stepped down from the car with stretcher, retrieving Tsuna's limp body from the road. _

_'__No,' he whispered. 'NO!' He ran; he was running. He was quick to shove all of those people surrounding the small brunet. He used up all of his power to reach the brunet._

_'__Tsuna, Tsuna!' He cried out loud, hugging the brunet's body. His blood had dyed both their uniforms red. But he couldn't bring himself to care. Tsuna's eyes were already blank, hollow of life. _

_There's no way this was happening. No, he didn't want this. He didn't want to lose Tsuna. Not after what he said. He hadn't apologized yet._

_He was in a trance as the medics pried him off Tsuna's body, securing him, and took him to the hospital. He stayed there on the road side, crying and screaming his throat off in agony. _

_'__TSUNA!'_

* * *

Tsuna gasped, the memory finally coming back to him.

"I-I... I had been dead since yesterday." He mumbled to himself, clutching his head as memories continued to flow in his mind; the pain and the agony.

"Yes. But his prayer managed to slip you out of my hand and brought you back to Earth to give him another chance to apologize." The man in black spoke, crossing his hands. "But now, the time is up."

The brunet was silent, trying to digest the information. He was trying to accept the fact that he was dead. It was not everyday that people told you that you were already dead.

But suddenly, Yamamoto took hold of his hand, bringing him out of his reverie. The raven-haired teen was crying again. It was the first time he'd seen Yamamoto cry so dejectedly.

"I'm sorry, Tsuna." He swallowed, trying to control his quivering breath. "...And thank you, for being my best friend." He mustered his brightest smile as he spoke his next line. "You should go now."

He was also crying now. He hugged the raven-haired teen for the last time, taking in his smell and everything he could remember in that short moment. "Yeah, thank you too, Yamamoto." He whispered, closing his eyes. His body was starting to glow.

He let go of Yamamoto and smiled widely, mouthing a 'thank you' before he disappeared along with the man, turning into tiny glitter of light, blown away by the wind.

The teen stared at the night sky, where his light disappeared to. His tears hadn't stopped even after everything that happened, but he was still smiling, remembering the brunet's last smile.

He took out his phone, opening his Gallery and clicked on the photo he took with Tsuna this afternoon. Tsuna's form in the picture dissipated slowly and disappeared, leaving only him smiling there. His lips pulled up into a remorseful smile as he closed his eyes, sighing in sorrow and flipped his phone closed, pulling it close to his chest.

"Rest in peace, my friend."

* * *

That was freaking dramatic! Q.Q I cried just by thinking of the plot! I'm sorry about my crappy writing, but still, I'm glad I took it out. Man, I don't know why I was thinking of this. Well, anyway thanks for reading.

Review please!


End file.
